Dicky Gets Tutored
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: After getting another bad grade not only did Ann ground Dicky but also got him a tutor. Will Dicky lission to his tutor and inprove his grades, or will he just goofing off like he normly dose? If so what will his tutor do to stop Dicky from goofing off? There is only one way to find out.


The Harper kids came home from school and Ann was waiting on how well her kids do on the math test. Nicky got a B+ Ricky as always had gotten an A+. As for Dawn she just got a simple A. This made her mad as she wanted to be better then Ricky in school. Then there was Dicky who had gotten a C-. Ann looked at Dicky's grade and back at him.

"Dominic John Harper."

"Woo that aint good being called by his full name." Ricky said.

"Lets get going you guys before we get in trouble." Nicky said.

Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn quickly left. Ann just looked at Dicky shaking her head.

"I told you if you get a bad grade you will be grounded for a week."

"At least it is not a D."

"It is close to it. Now go to your room and stay there until dinner is ready. I also want you to do your homework not goofing off."

Dicky went to his room and saw his brothers doing their homework. Dicky was mad he got grounded for a C on his test. He had done better then the last time he took a test. It had been a long time since Dicky has been called Dominic. Even his teachers called him Dicky. When he heard being called Dominic he knew he was in trouble.

"Man you must have been in real trouble for mom to call you Dominic." Ricky said.

"Yah I know." Dicky said.

"The only quad that we call by their full first name is Dawn."

Dicky was going to say something but decided not to as it might come out stupid. Instead he took out his homework and start doing it. He for one did not want to get into any more trouble. The next day when the kids came back to school their mom was waiting for them. As the quads was about to go upstairs two of them where stopped.

"Ricky and Dicky stay here for now."

Nicky and Dawn where shocked that their mom wanted Ricky to stay. He hardly ever got into trouble. Ann gave one look to Nicky and Dawn and they quickly went upstairs. The two of them stopped and hid by the wall to lesson in.

"Ricky I want you to tutor Dicky until he gets at least a B on his test. Not a B minuets, a B."

"Well ok."

Ricky knew he could not say no knowing he maybe grounded too.

"Now go upstairs and do your homework. By the way Ricky if Dicky gets any Cs or worse on the next report card you will both grounded for a month."

Ricky and Dicky quickly went up stairs. While Dawn and Nicky quickly got out of the way. Ricky just shook his head not believing he will get grounded because of Dicky's grades. Even the other quads where too. Ricky wanted to do his homework right away but knew he should help Dicky with his first. It took awhile with Dicky joking around but Ricky finished helping Dicky with his homework. Ricky was about to do his when dinner was being called. Ricky sighed and just looked at Dicky as he shook his head at him.

Saturday came and everyone but Ricky and Dicky where out. Ricky wanted to be out too but he had to tutor Dicky. Ricky woke up early and set his supplies onto his desk for todays lesson. He waited for Dicky to wake up so he can get this going. He just hoped Dicky just don't mess around like he normally dose. Nicky was the second person to wake up to get ready for the day.

"Your up early"

""Yah well I have to stay home and tutor Dicky. Just hope he doesn't sleep all day."

"How long you have to tutor him for?"

"Until the next report card comes out so a month. I just hope it will be better then last time. I don't want to be grounded because of Dicky's report card."

"Man that's tuff. Lets get something to eat."

The two left the bedroom as Dicky slept. Shortly after Dawn came out of her room. The three Harpers entered the kitchen. Nicky got breakfast going while Ricky and Dawn took a seat. Dawn just looked at Ricky and shook her head. Ricky just looked at her.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky."

"What is it Dawn."

"If you where not so smart and just gotten Bs like Nicky and me you would not be in this mess."

"I can't help it is who I am. I can't just dumb down and by the way its Myself or I not me. Its more proper."

"See what I mean."

"Stop it you two Ricky is already upset that he's stuck home with Dicky while we go out and have fun."

Nicky soon put breakfast onto the table and it looked so good. Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn soon started to eat. As they where eating Dicky came into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"I can't wait to go outside and hang around with Mack."

"You can't your grounded remember."

"Oh yah I forgot about that." Dicky grabs a piece of bacon and starts to eat it.

"I'm stuck with you so can get touted. So you better be ready."

An hour later it was just Ricky and Dicky. Dicky still was in his pajamas and Ricky just shook his head.

"Why don't you get dressed."

"Why, I am going to be here all day."

Ricky just rolled his eyes. "lets just get to our room so we can get this over with."

Once the two where in their room Ricky just sighed.

"Ok lets start with math first since you got a C on the test. Lets start with measurements. Find something to measure with this ruler."

Dicky smiled and pulled down his pajama bottoms along with his boxers.

"How about Dicky joiner"

Ricky just shook his head as Dicky was goofing off like he thought he would. Dicky grabbed the ruler and started to measure his dick. Dicky just kept on smiling.

"Fou whatever that means."

"its short for inches and there is no way your penises is four inches."

Ricky re measured Dicky's dick and Dicky gave a slight moan. Ricky just looked at Dicky before looking to see if he was right. Ricky sighed as Dicky was in fact right.

"Let me measure you now."

"No we are not doing this. Pull your boxers and bottoms up and lets move on."

"Well its only fair to know how big you are since you know how big I am now."

Ricky hates that Dicky was right. Ricky handed Dicky the ruler and undid his belt and pulled down his pants along with his tightly whities. Dicky smiled seeing Ricky's dick that it started to twitch a little. Dicky soon measured Ricky's dick. Once Dicky touched Ricky's dick Ricky gave out a little moan.

"Um three and a half inches."

"Well I'm almost big as you."

"I wonder how big Nicky and Dawn are and even Mack?"

"Dicky, Dawn don't have a penis she has a vagina."

"Oh yah I forgot after all she acts like a boy like us. I wonder what that looks like. You think Dawn will show us?"

"No I don't think Dawn would."

"So we just have to spy on her that's all."

"We are not going to spy on her. If we get caught we both be grounded and longer too."

"So how are we going to look at a pussy?"

"We can't we are not old enough to look at that kind of things. Besides I'm teaching you math not sexual education."

"So we can learn math next time and learn what a pussy looks like I bet we can find out on dad's and mom's computer."

"Dicky that's…."

Ricky was caught off as Dicky left the room with his pajama bottoms and boxers still around his ankles. Ricky pulled up his underwear and pants and quickly went after Dicky. He had no time to tuck in his shirt and do his belt. Ricky headed to their parents office and saw Dicky sitting in the desk chair with his eyes widen. Ricky came towards Dicky to see Dicky's soft four inches was now hard. Ricky soon saw what made Dicky hard. On the screen was a young naked girl and two young naked guys. It was a video on paused.

"How did you find this?"

"I didn't it was already on when I came in here. Should we play it?"

Before Ricky could answer Dicky hit play. Now Ricky became hard watching the video. The guys took turns kissing the girl. They soon started to suck on the girls breasts. The boys eyes quickly widen when the two guys stopped sucking on the girls breasts and started to kiss each other as the girl watched on. Ricky and Dicky could not keep their eyes off of the screen. As the video went on Ricky and Dicky saw one boy eating out the girl while the other guy sucked the other guys dick.

They even seen the guys fucking each other while the girl was getting fucked. Once the video was over with their dicks where still hard and hurting. Ricky put back where the video started from and they left the room before someone comes home. Once back in their room Ricky quickly closed the door.

"What did we just see?"

"I don't know but I liked what I saw."

Dicky soon pushed Ricky agents the door and started to make out with him. Ricky was going to push Dicky off of him but ended returning the kiss. Once the kiss broke they just looked at each other before Ricky stared the kiss again. This time when the kiss broke Dicky went on his knees and pulled down Ricky's pants along with his underwear started to suck away onto Ricky's dick. Ricky quickly moaned. His fingers went throw Dicky's hair. As Ricky moaned the faster Dicky sucked Ricky's dick. The sucking became too much and soon shot his load into Dicky's mouth.

Dicky enjoyed the taste and swallowed it all. Once Dicky got up the two of them began making out again. Once the kiss broke it was Ricky who went on his knees to suck away on Dicky's dick. Dicky quickly moaned and he too played with Ricky's hair. Ricky just sucked onto Dicky's dick faster and faster until Dicky shook and shot his load into Ricky's mouth. Ricky did enjoy the taste of Dicky's cum. Once Ricky got up the two started to make out again. They soon ended up by Nicky's bed where they lade onto it.

"Put your dick in me Ricky just like that boy did to that other boy."

Ricky did not know how his dick would slip into Dicky's ass and if he was able to he hoped it was clean. Ricky did managed to slide his dick into Dicky's ass. Both boys started to moan. Once Ricky was all the way in he started slow at first as it felt right. Every thrust the boys moaned. Soon Ricky had a feeling to go faster. This paid off for both of them as it felt even better and better the faster and harder Ricky fucked Dicky. The two ended up making out once again as they fucked. Ricky was to much on the edge to stop and he soon shot his load into Dicky's ass. Even Dicky shot his load onto himself.

Both boys fell asleep with Ricky's dick still inside his ass. The boys quickly woke up when they heard a noise. They quickly got up and pulled up their pants and underwear/boxers. Dicky sat at the desk and Ricky over his shoulder. As someone was coming onto the steeps Ricky notice the bed being wrinkled. He quickly fixed it and went back behind Dicky. Nicky soon came in to the room.

"Man what smells in here?"

"Oh I farted" Dicky said.

After that Day Ricky did his best to tutor Dicky. When they where alone they will mess around with each other. Ricky thought of away to improve Dicky's grades by offering blow jobs and sex any time Dicky got at least a B on his homework and tests. This worked out great as when the report card came out Dicky got Bs and a few A's


End file.
